Second Chances all the Way Around
by Bre95
Summary: Emily Young was devastated. She had wanted a baby so badly. But after a year of trying and nothing happened, she and Sam scheduled to both be tested. 'The chances of you being able to become pregnant will take a miracle Mrs. Uley. I am sorry.' Six months of mourning Emily did before a second chance was given to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Second Chances all the Way Around**

**Chapter 1**

Emily Young was devastated. She had wanted a baby so badly. But after a year of trying and nothing happened, she and Sam scheduled to both be tested.

'_The chances of you being able to become pregnant will take a miracle Mrs. Uley. I am sorry.' _

That's what the doctor had said to her. It wasn't Sam that was making a baby impossible. It was her.

And that realization devastated her.

* * *

For months after the news Emily lived on autopilot. The despair too much to handle.

She knew it wasn't only affecting her own person but the pack as a whole. Sam was heartbroken that he couldn't give her what she wanted most. That he couldn't bring that smile he loved so much back to her lips.

Emily was suffering. Sam was suffering. And the Pack was feeling it all. Making relations strained at best.

Six months of mourning Emily did before a second chance was given to her. She came across it in a magazine advertisement as she waited for her muffins to finish baking.

Reading the article whole and quickly left for the home office where the computer was setup. Completely forgetting about the blueberry muffins she'd just been waiting on.

When Sam came home later that night, the house was full of commotion like always. But when he walked through the door into the kitchen hoping to see his beautiful wife at the stove like she always was he was sorely disappointed but more so confused.

"Where's Emily?" his gruff voice gave the people in his kitchen pause.

"She's been in the office since before we got here. Left the muffins to burn and all?"

Now Sam was curious. Emily would never leave her creations in such a state without finishing them.

Curiously, Sam passed through the kitchen doorway and up the stairs. Down the hall he could hear the sliding of the sckroller of the mouse and clicking. Entering the door on the right farthest right at the end of the hall way, he came upon his Imprint sitting criss cross in the swivel chair in front of the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow when she startled.

Smiling easily and brightly, a smile Sam hadn't see since they were given the news, she motioned him to come closer.

Smiling back just as brightly Sam crouched in front of her trapping her in the chair as he grabbed hold of the arms.

"Research." She stated simply a little smile still flirting around her lips.

"Oh? What may that research be?" Eyebrow going up again.

Giggling Emily smoothed it away before trailing her hands into his hair. "I want to ask you something. And I want you to really think about it before you answer me okay?"

Brow furrowing Sam nodded.

Sam watched as she took a deep breath steeling herself for whatever it was she wanted to ask for. Then, "What do you think about up becoming Foster Parents?"

Shock knocked Sam off balance and onto the floor. _Foster Parents? _He had not been expecting that.

Blinking several times he shook his head to clear it. "Emily, honey that could be dangerous, for the child and us. We live a very different and dangerous life here." Sam explained.

"But Sam please _think_ about it. I would have suggested adopting but with fostering it could give us a feel of what it would like to adopt. Please." Emily begged, pleaded. "This could be our only chance of starting a family."

Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'll think about it. But Emily this is not only just going to affect us."

The Scared woman gave a cry of happiness, "I know. I know. Ask the Pack I don't care as long as you actually give thought to it." She expressed giving him kisses all across his face before settling on his lips.

Sam really hoped the Pack went for this. He didn't think he'd be able to give her the news if it was shot down.

* * *

For days Sam thought about Emily's proposition. The pros. The cons. All the way it could go wrong. All the ways it could work. He thought about the consequences.

Sam Uley thought so much about it that by the time the Pack meeting came at the end of the week, Sam's head was killing him.

When Sam brought the idea up to the Pack, at first there was silence. Then Quil, Seth and a few others were jumping up whooping and hollering in excitement.

Once settled, Sam asked every single one of them what they thought.

"I want all of your opinions. Think carefully. This is going to affect us all, as a Pack. If me and Emily do this, all Pack business will have to be concealed carefully." Sam had said before asking each of them.

There answers astonished him.

"I'm cool with it." Quil

"I think it's an awesome idea!" Seth's happy go lucky person

Jacob and Embry had smiled and nodded giving their consent.

Jared and congratulated him with a pat to his back in his way of saying yes.

The twins had nodded but said nothing.

Leah and Paul were the only two to stay silent making Sam nervous and edgy.

"Paul. Your choice?" The ill tempered wolf met his eye. Paul's expression gave away nothing.

Minutes ticked by, Sam was will to take his silence as his answer when he finally spoke. "As long as they don't get in the way, I don't care."

Sam released the breath he'd been holding, nodding in thanks to his third in command.

_Now the hard part, _Sam thought.

Sam wasn't even able to open his mouth before Leah was opening hers'. "There's no reason for me to be cruel when I know how much Emily wants a kid."

She shrugged before walking out the door. Sam nodded even if she couldn't see it and thanked everyone.

When Sam gave Emily the news that night before, she was beyond ecstatic when he said it was unanimous.

* * *

The next day Emily contacted the nearest agency and started the process of the becoming foster parents.

Once applied, they went through the 27 hours of pre-service training and provided all other requirements needed. From there they proceeded to complete the 6 months home study.

For months after everything was completed and approved they waited anxiously for a child to be placed with them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_**Please take time to read notice at bottom.**_

* * *

**Reviews**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. And thank you to all who story favorite it too!**

* * *

**Second Chances All the Way Around**

**Chapter 2**

She knew it was a bad idea. Signing up for foster care only for the monthly checks was a bad idea and it totally backfired just like Brelynn thought it would.

Two months ago social services had arrived for surprise visit to make sure that the foster kids were being taken care of. Only the visit ended with seventeen year old Brelynn Rumore and the three other children in the Rumore household being confiscated and taken away.

Now Brelynn sat silently dark hair pull back, eyes watchful in the social service lady's office for the fourth time in two months. The room was meant to be cheerful and inviting but it only succeeded in irritating her, after visiting so many times it all became annoying.

"Alright Brelynn." After Brelynn had been boot out of the second foster family, Mrs. Talia had stopped calling the young girl Miss. Rumore, first names just seemed more appropriate with how much time they spent together. "This family has agreed to take you in knowing full well about your history. Now I want you to make this one work. I don't want to see you back here again, do you understand me Brelynn."

Mrs. Talia turned away from her computer studying the girl in front of her. It wasn't Brelynn's behavior that had the other families asking for her to be reassigned. Brelynn was actually a really good kid, always doing as asked and helping out when needed. But it was the fact that Brelynn didn't talk…at all.

When Mr. and Mrs. Rumore, her parents, were asked, they said that she hadn't spoken in years. There was an incident at school one day with some kids and she just came home not speaking. The doctors say there was nothing wrong with her she just didn't want to talk was all.

When the woman didn't see any objections, Mrs. Talia nodded getting up. "Grab your bag and let's go. Mr. and Mrs. Uley are expecting you today."

Long lithe limbs unfolded themselves from the chair smoothly slinging a navy blue book bag over her shoulder. Tucking a dark strand of loose hair behind her ear Brelynn followed the older woman a much slower rate than what was appreciated, out the door and to Mrs. Talia's car.

Mrs. Talia for a she was worth a nice lady but she could not for the life of herself deal with silence especially the type that follows her young charge around all the time. So to fill in, the older woman spent the whole first hour talking about the new family they were going to.

This happened every time waiting it out was the key and then the lady would turn the radio on to tune out the oppressiveness of the quiet.

Brelynn learned in no time that the couple she was staying with had had a few kids stay with them usually younger ones before all of them were adopted by someone. She learned that the Uley's had no children of their own, something about a baby not being possible. Mr. Uley was owner and operator of his own construction company and that Mrs. Uley was a teacher for the local high school and community college. They were both very hands on in their little community and were always doing things to help out.

Nothing was off limits for Mrs. Talia and Brelynn heard it all from both of their family histories to how Mrs. Uley got the scare on her face.

The second hour was Brelynn's favorite were the radio was turned up and the mute didn't have to listen anymore …..just stare out the window without hindrance

But all too soon time was up and the little car was pulling up a long driveway with trees lining it closely. The car rounded the bend and a tiny gray house that had seen better days came into view. Though it was two stories it still looked so small and it would have seemed lonely and depressing if not for the little box of bright orange and yellow flower under the window. They somehow brightened the whole place up even being so small. With all the green surrounding the house the flowers did it good.

Mrs. Talia pulled up next to a white pickup truck that was in badly need of bath, parking she smiled at Brelynn. "Come on. I bet their eager to meet you."

Brelynn had barely stepped out of the car and the front door was already opening, the drive up probably having alerted them. Leaning in she slung her bag over her shoulders, shutting the door she tucked her hands in her jean pockets, the social services worker waved her over and she started forward.

On the porch stood a couple both had the signature black hair of the Native Americans, the man's cropped short to his head, and the woman's long and flowing. Both had dark eyes that watched her approach. The man Brelynn assumed was Mr. Uley stood tall at over six feet with the body of a football player - wide at the top that tapered down at the waist.

Mrs. Uley stood next to him smiling softly. Even with the scar on her face Brelynn thought she looked pretty if not beautiful. She was small compared to her husband, at least a whole head shorter than him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uley so nice to meet you again." Mrs. Talia greeted them enthusiastically. Brelynn resisted the urge to make faces at the woman. "This is Brelynn Rumore. The young girl we discussed with you."

Mrs. Uley smiled brighter at Brelynn as she descended the three little steps to them. Closer up the copper skinned woman really was beautiful and when her husband stepped up behind the little woman dwarfing Mrs. Uley, Brelynn could see that they meshed together beautifully. His stoic, strong, hard self was complimented nicely by the bright and gentleness of the woman he called his wife.

"It's nice to finally meet you Brelynn. I'm Emily and this is my husband Sam. We hope you come to like living with us." Emily smiled once again enjoying having once again another child in her home to take care of.

Out of the corner of her eye, the young mute watched her worker glance at her watch as if she was in a hurry.

Brelynn snorted, _she's always in a hurry….._

"I'm sorry to leave so quickly but I have a meeting with another child I need to get to, so. Your okay, right?" The worker address the couple before turned to Brelynn. Brelynn just stared blankly back at her, not dignifying her with a noise let alone a nod.

Visibly put off Mrs. Talia said her goodbyes and left. The three of them watched until she'd disappeared before of them moved.

Come on. Let's get you settled in." Emily said gesturing towards the house.

Looking towards the door, Brelynn took a deep breath stilling herself for what was sure to turn out as another failed family attempt.

* * *

_**Notice:**_** I am in need of a beta. Someone that can remind me to write and stay on track. With both my stories and the new ones I really want to write but haven't been able to get them out.**

**If you want to do it you will not only be working on this story alone. At the moment I am working on both twilight and harry potter fanfiction and will need all of them checked over.**

**I have four stories total on the site but only two are active until I get my laptop back with all the plans and stuff for the other two. I plan at some point to write another fic as soon as I can get the beginning to it down. **

**So if you want the job let me know. I have no idea how to work the fanfiction site at all so just email me please or I'd be totally lost on how to message you back.**

**Brelynn8285 **

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
